All Might
|-|Hero Form= |-|True Form= |-|Prime= Summary All Might is the No. 1 Hero and the "Symbol of Peace" who inspired an entire generation of heroes, including Izuku Midoriya, whom he passed the torch of One For All to. He is known for his jolly attitude and utterly flawless public image as the #1 Hero, but his time for heroism is growing thin, a fact known only to a select few people. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | High 7-A Name: All Might, Toshinori Yagi, "Symbol of Peace", "Number One Hero" Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Superhero, Former Bearer of One for All Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-Flight, Shockwave Generation (Capable of creating shockwaves with his strikes), Pseudo-Air Manipulation (Capable of creating cyclones with his strikes), Weather Manipulation (Can create a shockwave capable of drawing in nearby inclement weather, such as thunderstorms), Transformation (Can shift between his Hero and True Forms at will), Power Bestowal (Can give One For All to other people), Resistance to Power Absorption (One For All cannot be forcibly stolen by the ingestion of All Might's DNA. It's implied that All For One cannot steal One For All) Attack Potency: City level (Drew in a thunderstorm with his Detroit Smash) | Large Mountain level (In his prime, just five of his punches would contain the power of over 300 as he is now) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Casually blitzed several fodder villains. Fought All For One, who casually dodged an attack from Edge Shot, and is established as being much faster than virtually everyone in the series) | At least Supersonic+, likely Hypersonic (All For One called his current form "slow" compared to his old state) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Far stronger than Izuku's 100%) | At least Class M, likely Class G Striking Strength: City Class | Large Mountain Class Durability: City level (Took a blast from All For One while weakened and survived, albeit heavily injured) | Large Mountain level (Took hits from All For One in his prime) Stamina: High (Able to use One-For-All often, used to be able to act as a hero for more than 3 hours at a time) Range: Standard melee range. Several kilometers with shockwaves (The aftereffects of his Detroit Smash drew in a thunderstorm at least 5.3 kilometers away) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: All Might is the top-ranked hero in the world for his countless acts of heroism, having spearheaded multiple operations against villainous teams and saving countless lives during large-scale disasters. He is an expert in hand-to-hand combat with an intelligence to match his strength, deducing that Nomu's Shock Absorption had a limit and simply kept beating him until he went over that limit. After a stern talking from Gran Torino, All Might has also started to drop hints for Izuku that allow him to greatly improve over the span of a few hours. However, as a hero to the core, he refuses to go all out if innocent lives could be harmed by the aftereffects of his attacks. Weaknesses: Using One-For-All harms him and he can only use his superhero state for about 3 hours a day (which later decreased to around 1 and 30 mintues after giving Izuku his Quirk). His true form is sickly and often coughs up blood. Due to the destructive nature of his powers, he cannot go all out if there are innocent lives in the crossfire. He has a weak spot on the left side of his torso. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Detroit_Smash.JPG|Detrioit Smash Texas-Smash.gif|Texas Smash Missouri_Smash.png|Missouri Smash Carolina_Smash.png|Carolina Smash New_Hampshire_Smash.png|New Hampshire Smash Oklahoma_Smash.png|Oklahoma Smash United_States_of_SMASH!!!!!.png|United States of Smash * Texas Smash: All Might throws a right punch with enough force that the wind pressure sends anything made of liquid flying away. This move was first used to save Izuku Midoriya from the Sludge Villain. * Detroit Smash: All Might performs that same attack as Texas Smash except this move is with a downward punch instead of a straight punch, the punch is powerful enough to create a shock wave large and powerful enough to split the clouds and make it rain. This move was first used to save Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou from an unknown enemy in Chapter 1. * Missouri Smash: All Might runs towards an enemy while keeping his hand flat and hit the enemy on the head while running past them. This move was first used against Vihara Headgear in Chapter 13. * Carolina Smash: All Might runs towards an enemy while keeping his hands in a cross position, then in a downwards cross chop to the enemies head. This move was first when against Nomu in Chapter 18. * New Hampshire Smash: All Might blasts himself towards his enemy and smashes his body into the enemy, crushing and injuring the enemy with his great weight. This move was first used in Chapter 65. * Oklahoma Smash: All Might whirls around while enemies have latched onto him, spinning with enough force that when they are released they are easily thrown through concrete. This move is first used against Nomu in Chapter 89. * United States of Smash: All Might's final move, in which he concentrates all of his remaining power into a single downward strike that is powerful enough to break through All for One's enhancement Quirks and incapacitate him. However, after this move is complete, All Might will lose his use of One For All forever. Key: Weakened | Prime Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: All For One (My Hero Academia) All For One's profile (Weakened versions were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Teachers Category:Brawlers Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 7